Here Comes The Bride
by EvangelineHale
Summary: The story is about a wedding. But whose? It isn't any of the Cullen's or anybody from La Push, who could it be. And why have they decided to involve the Cullen's in their big day? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story, it's going to mostly be from Bella's POV but depending on how nicely you ask; I might change it. I'm going to be writing this story a lot slower then The Amazing Race. **

**If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them & I'll do my best to add them in. **

**Thank you. Please R&R!!  
**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was hunting when I got the call. Unfortunately, I didn't answer it. It didn't come up as any of the Cullen's, anybody from La Push or even Charlie. So, I did what any vampire that was in the middle of hunting did. I ignored it.

After half a minute of ringing, my phone fell silent. I sniffed the air, now focused completely. Less then a kilometer away, I could smell deer. With the irruption in the back of my mind, I took off after them; I was hungry.

* * *

I lent against a tree, satisfied. After feasting on three of the five deer I'd chased down, I was full. As full as I ever could be without killing innocent people that is. Looking down, I noticed that I only had gotten a couple of drops of blood on my clothes. Clothes that would now have to be replaced by Alice because she didn't believe in re-wearing the same clothes. I smiled ruefully, she'd brought me these clothes almost two months ago, and I'd just never really taken a fancy to them till now.

While enjoying the smells and sounds around me, I decided that it was time to go home, back to my Edward, Renesme, I scowled, and Jacob. Three days ago Jacob had decided without telling me or Edward that Renesme should learn how to ride a motorbike, my motorbike. Just the memory of when Edward found out Jacob had let her drive such a thing made me smile.

Edward completely freaked out, later Alice had told me that if I hadn't stopped him he would have broken Jacob's nose. I only partially regret stopping Edward, but I know that Renesmee would have been upset if she'd seen her father break _her _Jacobs' nose. However, between me and Edward we'd decided that Jacob would no longer be able to look after Renesme by himself. He had to have one vampire with him and Renesme at all times.

My phone started to ring again, interrupting my thoughts. Looking at the caller ID I noticed that it was the same caller that had rung earlier. _5 minutes earlier. _Wow. I thought to myself, must be something urgent. Either way I was curious to know who the caller was. I flipped open my phone and answered.

Bella: _Bella Cullen here. _(I loved being able to call myself that.)

Jessica: _Bella! *squeal* I have some amazing news!_

Bella: _Jessica?! Is that you? _I knew that it was, but I was still shocked.

Jessica: _duh. Who else would it be Bella?! Anyway, I really need you to come over to my house with Renesme. And if Alice is free, could you ask her to come over as well?_

Bella: _Um. Sure. When do you want us over?_

Jessica: _Now! Thanks so much Bella. Bye!_

I stood in the middle of the clearing, where I'd caught up with the deer, frozen with shock. What the hell was that about? I hadn't talked to Jess in ages, and even then; it was just because we'd bumped into each other while at the petrol station in Forks. But that was over two months ago.

And what did she want with Renesme? She'd met her almost a year ago, while at a Christmas party; something that Alice had dragged our whole family too. _Alice. _Of course, she'd know what was going on. Quickly gathering myself together, I set off for home.

* * *

It took me just over ten minutes to get back home, when I was coming over the lake I heard my lullaby playing softly from the house. I smiled and ran even faster, Edward must have known I was on the way home, and this was his way of welcoming me back. Alice's welcoming was a bit more straight-forward.

I hadn't been in Edward's arms for a minute when came rushing out of the house yelling for me.

"Bella! You need to hurry, Jessica is expecting us over at her house in half an hour; and you still need to get ready!" she sighed expectantly

"I don't even know _why _Jessica want's us there Alice! Can you tell me?" I hadn't even finished my question and Alice was shaking her head.

"There is no way I'm spoiling this surprise for you. It took _me _completely my surprise so there is no way you are going to guess either." Alice smirked at me. I'd been planning to start guessing the surprise as we drove over. "Anyway, we need to get over to the cottage so I can show you which clothes would be best suited and help get Renesme ready."

Edward, who I was still holding, growled at Alice. "Do you think it is possible to let Bella chose her own clothing? If Jessica doesn't like what she's wearing then she should've told Bella what was going on." Alice just poked out her tongue at him and ran off towards the cottage.

"I'd better go" I commented lamely.

"You don't have to go anywhere Bella, but because I know how curious you are; I agree." Edward kissed me lightly. "Besides, Emmett wants somebody wants to renew his marriage license after marring us, he seems to think that being a priest is the _reason he's here." _From inside the house we heard Emmett start yelling loudly, "Just because you think that you're the best at everything _Eddie_ doesn't mean that I can't have another hobby which I naturally am better then you at."

Edward growled and turned back to me. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon." I promised him and with a quick kiss I ran off towards the cottage; mine, Edwards and Renesme home for the last four years.

* * *

I arrived at the cottage in good timing, another to see Alice doing Renesmes' hair. She'd dressed her up nicely in a winter dress and had done her hair into two French braids.

Gracefully, I went into room and then through to my walk-in-robe. Alice had placed another design outfit together in the middle of the room. Not wanting Alice to come and help me change – as she usually did when I agreed to go shopping with her, a rare event in its self. – I quickly changed out of the clothes I'd hunted in and into these new clothes that I swore had not been in my wardrobe this morning.

Walking over to my mirror and dressing table, I quickly touched up my make-up – only basics – and redid my hair so that it was sitting stylishly up.

"Thank god Bella! You know, I thought you'd be a disappointment but you've actually managed to let me dress you without kicking up a fuss." Alice commented as she walked in the room, wearing a new outfit herself. "Renesmee's waiting at the door and we're both ready to go."

"Thanks Alice, I actually do like this outfit; these jeans are comfy." I grabbed my handbag and together we walked to the front door.

"Mum you look beautiful! So do you Aunt Alice!" I knew that Renesme meant it so I picked her up and cuddled her.

"And so do you! You always do." Renesme smiled and touched my cheek. It showed a picture of the three of us running through the woods back to the main house.

I smiled and nodded. "We're going now, don't worry." After closing up the cottage, both Alice and I ran back to the house. Renesme could run pretty fast but as neither of us knew the secret of this unexpected trip, she'd asked if I could just piggy-back her. She knew that I loved the feeling over her sitting on my back so whenever she asked for one there was no way I could resist her.

It didn't take long to get back, even in heels. Not bothering to go inside, Alice steered me into the garage where I could smell Edward's scent inside; Jasper's too. Slowing down we walked through the garage door and saw that both Edward and Jasper were sitting on various surfaces waiting for us.

I went straight over to Edward, who immediately took Renesme off my back and into his arms. The two of them could have mental conversations without anybody noticing, but there was no need to doubt because my daughter began to laugh and clap with joy. Not understanding, I turned to Edward.

Edward smiled at me and said, "Renesme found out what the surprise is, she's going to be a very excited girl in a few months."

I growled with annoyance, "You mean that I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Sensing my annoyance, Edward flashed me my favourite crooked smile.

"No." I frowned. "You _and _Carlisle. He hasn't come home from the hospital yet for us to tell him." Edward pulled me into a hug, and kissed me.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."I kissed again and smiled.

"Come on Bella!" Alice whinged from inside her Porsche. I rolled my eyes, and pulled Renesme back from Edward's arms.

"Talk about annoying," I whispered to Edward, knowing that Alice would hear anyway. With a final kiss to my husband, I placed Renesme in the spare sit and slide myself in next to Alice.

She didn't bother with any goodbyes, reversing out of the garage and spinning around and taking off down the drive way – all in which she did at a speed that would've broken most of the speed laws in Forks.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Jess's house, she lived the opposite way from the high school and from the Cullen's house. She had a nice, country home that was reached by a wide driveway that ended in a roundabout, garden in the centre and along the entrance of the driveway.

When we reached the house, I noticed that there were several other cars parked outside Jess's home. Some of the cars I recognised; Angela's, Lauren's and what surprised me the most, _Mike's car. _He's was the closet to the house and looking at how it was parked, he'd arrived first. What was going on?

**A/N: What do you think? Love/hate? Do you think I should continue. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
**


	2. Majority of Arizona

**A/N. Wow, it's been ages since I've written about this story - sorry for the slow typing. I decided about midnight last night that I needed to finish this chapter before I go away on holidays. So hear it is! **

**Please, I'm aiming to get up to 10 reviews for both chapters - Please R&R!**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Alice excitedly jumped out of the car; I hopped out more slowly and picked Renesme out from the back.

"Bella, I happen to know that Jessica will be annoyed if you don't hurry up. And you really don't want to annoy Jess today, not when you know the surprise!" the last word ended as a squeal so I grabbed my bag and rushed to her side.

"Alright! Though no doubt I will hate this surprise and not just because Jess is involved." I retorted angrily. I was going to add more to my rant but we'd reached the front door, which, without knocking Jessica immediately opened.

After a rather gushed welcoming, Jess led us through her house to the living room – where everybody was standing around talking. I noticed that Mike looked up and smiled as soon as we walked in, did he still fancy me? If Edward could break Jacob's nose, I'd hate to think what he'd be able to do to Mike.

Jessica walked over to Mike and took his hand and smiled at her mum, who was standing proudly next to her.

"Thanks to everybody for coming on such late notice – and for doing so without knowing why. I decided to hold this party today because Forks has a reason to celebrate…Mike & I am getting married!"

What?

Everybody began cheering and clapping at once. Alice elbowed me in the side to wake me from my shock. Jess and Mike? Wow, maybe opposites do attract – dumb opposites. However, that it seemed, was not the end of the surprises. Jessica looked up from where she was having a conversation with Mike, Angela and Ben and addressed the party again.

"Sorry everybody. Mike's just reminded me that I needed to speak to some people in private." She pointed off in another direction, "Alice, Angela, Renesme, Lauren and Bella please." The whole situation made me feel like I'd been caught with my friends doing something wrong; and being called up to the principal's office.

"Hey guys, thanks again for coming – I'm still so shocked and excited about the engagement, but I'm hoping that you'll all agree to my next favour. I'd like you all to take part in my wedding – as my Maid of Honour, Bridesmaids and so on." Jessica seemed to have turned into a mini Alice – all hyped up and ready to just break into a dance.

"Um, I was hoping Bella, that you'd allow Renesme to be my flower girl – all my cousins are too old, and she just seemed perfect for it. Alice, I've always admired your clothes and just over-all fashion. So I was hoping that, it's a lot, but if you'd plan my wedding; be Mike's and my wedding planner." Alice had already had started nodding her head before Jess had finished.

From what she was asking Alice to do, I completely understood why Alice had been so keyed up to come over as soon as possible. The last time that she (and Esme) had a chance to plan a wedding was mine. None of the other three couples had yet found the need to renew their vows.

I focused back into what Jess had continued to say, "Angela, Bella and Lauren, I'd all really like for you all three to be my bridesmaids. Alice, again, because you'll be my wedding planner; I'd also like you to be my Maid of Honour." Alice looked stunned – I was too – but Jessica had obviously just made that decision, Alice hadn't had any warning vision of the new corner.

Looking as if she wanted to cry, I just hugged Alice and smiled. It was nice when somebody, especially a human, could surprise her.

* * *

**Renesme's POV (It's not long, I just wanted to try something new)**

I was having such a good day; I'd met Jessica before while I was in town with Mum a couple of months back, when I'd been smaller. She hadn't made much of an impression – but the happiness that she gave Aunty Alice when she asked her to plan her wedding, but also her Maid of Honour. Uncle Jasper had told me later about her happiness, Aunty Alice had never been a human's Maid of Honour – and marriage isn't something that vampires celebrate religiously.

All the adults were hugging and laughing when Mike came in, looking for his fiancée. I'd never met him before today – he seemed to be okay, he made Jessica smile so happily when he teased or just laughed along with her. Just like Mum and Dad; or anybody else in the family.

It wasn't a very long party, just long another for Jessica and Mike to tell Aunty Alice the basics that they wanted for the wedding. They'd decided on a traditional church wedding; but had expressed their interest on an either indoor or outdoor reception. The only thing for the date they'd chosen was to be during the next year; preferably autumn.

Aunty Alice had wanted to drive into Port Anglesea to begin on the invitations and other bits immediately, but mum wanted to get back home – the surprises had kept on coming all day. I didn't mind though, for once I'd get to experience a completely normal human celebration.

We finally got home, and I didn't bother waiting for Mum to pick me out of the backseat; I just jumped out and ran over to where Dad and Uncle Jasper were sitting patiently on the front porch for us.

"Dad! I'm going to be a flower girl!" I giggled as he picked me up and swung me around. He was smiling as well and kissed my cheek.

"I knew Jessica from high school, it was nice of her to think of you; but also let you and your Mum to take part." Uncle Jasper smirked at this comment. Reaching over from my Dad's arms I touched his hand lightly.

Even though I could speak perfectly, and now preferred to rather then _showing it, _I almost always did for Uncle Jasper. He was an empathic; so he understood me without me having to use words or pictures.

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I smirked at Edwards' comment about Jessica being so kind in allowing our girls to take part in the wedding. I could feel, and hear, the laughter throughout the house and the garage as everybody listened in our conversation. The only exception to this was my beautiful niece in front of me; from her I just received waves of confusion and frustration because of her lack of understanding in this family joke.

She reached over from Edward's arms and touched my hand little – a feeling that was extremely soft, almost as soft as Alice's. She didn't bother with pictures or words but instead re-enforced the confusion.

"Darling Renesme, if I told you the joke I'm afraid that you might not like Jessica so much." I tried to solve the problem diplomatically; I could feel the new worry from Edward. He didn't want his daughter to be unhappy.

"I'd wouldn't, please Uncle Jasper. I don't want to go beg Uncle Emmett to tell me." Both Edward and I knew that she would; she'd done it before, but with a much more serious subject that Emmett was extremely talented in. Feeling the acceptance come from Edward, I mentally agreed to explain.

"Renesme, we all attended school with Jessica, and at that point your Mum was still completing it for the first time. Well, Jess was extremely jealous of your mum for being with your father; at the same being completely in love with him. For Mike Newton, it was the same. When your dad read his thoughts; he could tell that Mike was wholly committed in successfully dating your mum." I explained slowly, trying as much as possible not to put either of the new wedding birds to be put in a bad light.

After I'd finished I continued to read her emotions – she didn't seem too angry at either Mike or Jessica. Maybe she'd meant what she'd said before about not getting upset at learning about this new secret.

* * *

**Bella's POV **

Both Alice and I had left our men and Renesme outside on the front porch talking about the wedding and my first high school experience – not the best time I've ever had. From Edward's arms I heard Renesme say she'd go ask 'Uncle' Emmett, like she had when she had wanted to know what 'sex' was. I guess whether vampire or human – all parents have to have that conversation with their child.

They'd finished talking on the porch and Edward was walking towards me where I was sitting on the love couch. As he came closer, he frowned slightly at my annoyed expression, questioning what I was thinking. Stretching my shield to cover just myself and him, I showed him the memory of that conversation with Renesme. He laughed unexpectedly, breaking my concentration and the link between us. How was that funny?

"Mum," I jumped, and this time both Edward and Renesme laughed, "I scared you Mum!" She cried joyfully.

I just smiled and nodded my head, "You did sweetie."

"Can I help Grandma Esme and Aunty Rose and Alice with planning the wedding?" She asked me while smiling, I nodded my head again. How could you deny anything from my beautiful child? Even Carlisle found it difficult saying 'no'.

* * *

A WEEK LATER.

* * *

A week had passed since we'd first found out that Jess and Mike were tying the knot. All of Forks and majority of Arizona knew about it, thanks to all the women gossiping about it from both families – and Alice of course.

She must have been working double time at vampire speed – or faster. She'd booked the wedding in for two months in advance and it had taken her less then a week to design, make, and send out over 200 invites to all of Jess's and Mike's family, friends and anybody that had known them at Forks High School.

Edward and I had already received our invitation to the wedding at our little cottage. To surprise Renesme, Alice had delivered a personalized letter to her inviting to her to the wedding. Charlie had received his the next day, apparently hand-delivered. We asked Alice about it the next day and she just shrugged her and replied, "USA Post is much to slow, it was quicker to race around Forks and drop them all off."

Renesme, Alice and I had already been invited to the wedding; but apparently it had been a split decision with whether to invite the rest of the Cullen's. Once hearing that Carlisle and Esme were still in town, they'd happily stretched the invite list. However, Jessica didn't want Rose there, but did want Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Mike was on the opposite foot; wanting Rose there but not our men. In the end Alice had made the choice for them, saying that Jess's bridesmaids would need some sort of escort down the aisle. Jessica's dad had surprisingly made the decision about Rose, saying that it was rude to invite the rest of Forks, except one.

Alice had also booked in appointments for the bride, her MOH (maid of honour), bridesmaids and flower girl at the dress makers shop. According to Alice, she'd chosen a vast amount of various dresses and designs that Jess would be able to choose from for all us girls and herself of course. Alice had already begun choosing table arrangements and colours that would work with each of the different dresses. It had only been a week, but I was tremendously pleased that I'd let Esme and Alice organise my wedding – I would have been swamped with all the decisions that need to be made when planning such an occasion. No wonder so many people chose to elope.

* * *

**A/N - And that's it! It wasn't much of a cliffy, but my battery was almost dead & for words it's just under two thousand. :)**

**Please Please Please make my day & help me reach 10 reviews for this chapter! I'd like for it to be slightly bigger, but I understand. **

**Thanks, and REVIEW!  
**


	3. Shopping For THAT Dress

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 3! More info down the bottom. Please Review!  
**

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Alice had been spending so much time over with Jessica and Mike, it was amazing that she hadn't gone crazy; Jasper seemed pretty close to it. It'd been only two weeks since the announcement and only one since Alice had sent out the wedding invitations. Mike and Jessica had seemed so eager to hurry and be married, so Alice had a rather short deadline.

"Bella! Renesme!" Alice came dancing through the house screaming out our names. I groaned with annoyance, only one thing could put Alice in such a good mood – shopping.

"Aunty Alice, are we going shopping for Jess's wedding dress now?" Renesme happily danced through the house as well. She had been with Rose, no doubt re-doing her hair or dressing her again. Everybody spoiled my cute daughter, it couldn't be helped. I sat up and looked over the back of the couch, yep. Rose had re-done Renesme's already stylish hair again.

"Yes we are Renesme, as soon as your _mother _can tear herself away from your dad." I buried myself deeper into Edward's chest – there was no way I was going to get out of this one.

"Don't worry Alice, I'm coming." I kissed my dazzling husband's lips softly and grabbed my Gucci bag – which had phone and purse in it – and sped out the door as Alice spun Edward's Volvo around and heard him growled annoyed.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

We had to take Edward's car, because it was the only one that could fit all us girls into it. I'd already checked out all the bridal stores in Port Anglesea and they didn't have enough variety for my liking. So instead, I'd planned out a Girls Day in Seattle – and on the way through Forks we were picking up Jess (of course), Angela and Lauren. I'd asked some of my friends at 'I Do Bridal' to set aside some of their best dresses for Jess – I didn't really like her, but I'd already decided to not let that get in the way of what would be her _special _day. It wasn't fair.

We picked Jess and Lauren up alright, and Angela was the last. She was waiting outside her house dressed in an awesome pink tee, white belt and black leggings. Both Jessica and Lauren had dressed up to the high-nine's, but it didn't look natural on them. I'd always loved Angela for how she treated Bella (Edward had explained it all to me), but also her sense of style. What she was wearing wasn't the latest of clothing – but it suited her well.

"Hey Alice, everybody!" Angela smiled at everybody as she jumped in the middle with Bella and Renesme.

*******

The trip was fairly basic – I couldn't drive majorly over the speed limit, just enough that we wouldn't be caught up in the traffic accident that would occur later if we didn't get our butts moving.

I hadn't told Jessica exactly which store we were going to; but 'I Do Bridal' was one of the best bridal stores in Seattle. Jess knew this and when we pulled up the front she start to jump up and down with joy.

"Oh my god Alice! We're shopping for our dresses here? I don't think I'll be able to afford any of these dresses." She got a bit sad towards the end.

I just smiled; Bella had been the exact opposite for her wedding; not wanting me to spend mainly no money for anything but the dress. Edward had informed me earlier in the week that Jessica wasn't afraid to spend however much money. As long as she had her perfect white dress and wedding.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed Angela smiling quietly too and leaned over to whisper something to Renesme. She didn't know that half the people in the car were vampires; so I heard her comment to my gorgeous niece.

"When we get inside, would you like me to show you the flower girl dress section?" I frowned slightly; as did Bella, it seemed that she too, was listening to the exchange between her friend and daughter.

Renesme smiled slightly and whispered, "Yes please, have you been here before Aunty Angela?" I gasped slightly and I slid out of the car; Lauren and Jessica were already out and were drooling over a diamond-looking dress that sat in the display section.

I grabbed Bella's elbow vaguely as we followed Angela and Renesme through the front door and directed her to the side.

"You made Angela Renesmes' aunty as well?" I was hurt that Bella hadn't told me, Edward hadn't either for that matter.

"Alice, I promise that I didn't make Angela Renesme's Aunty, I'm just as surprised as you are." We both looked over to her, wear she and Angela were looking through a rack of mini dresses that she could try on.

"We'll ask her about it later; let's just focus on the bride for a while." I whispered below human hearing before walking over to the front desk, giving Bella the only option to go help Angela and her daughter help pick a few dresses to model on.

* * *

**Jessica's POV**

I couldn't believe that Alice had brought us to 'I do Bridal'. The dresses were amazing; but then Alice came up from behind us wear we were standing at the front desk.

"Hi Emma," She knew the store manager? "Could you please bring out all the dresses I asked to be put aside? And all the bridesmaids dresses too." Emma nodded, understanding her requirements. I turned to Alice confused; she'd already picked my dress out?

"Alice, what's going on? Have you already picked out my wedding dress?" I asked her.

She frowned before shaking her head and laughing, "No, no Jess! This is the best bridal store in Seattle, as you already know," I nodded my head, everybody knew this store was the best around,

"Well," Alice continued. "I went online and went through their entire bride dresses and I sent Emma here, an email asking her to put aside ten or twelve of the better-quality dresses that I thought would suit you and your wedding theme more then these others." She waved her tiny hands in a general direction around towards the other beautiful white gowns.

Understanding her reasoning, I have hugged my wedding planner before I heard Lauren cry out in shock and amazement. Emma and some other employees were each bringing out some of the most gorgeous wedding dresses that I've ever seen. Thank god Mike would inherit his parents store soon; I didn't need to look at the price tags to know that we'd be paying off the wedding expenses for a long time to come.

*******

Alice gently pushed me into one of the closest change rooms and unzipped the first of the dresses. It was made completely of silk, and hugged my body all the way down. I didn't have my hair done up the way that I'd already started to talk about to both my mum and Alice, I pulled my hair-band and let my hair sit lightly onto my shoulders. I looked so good in this dress.

"Jess! Do you want some help getting it on?" Lauren voice called out from afar; she was probably trying to find a dress that would get Tyler to notice her. What she saw in that guy I had no idea, he was a complete loser.

"Nope, I'm good, thanks!" I called back, trying to sound cheerful. I didn't really want her in my bridal party, but mum had said that it didn't look good to have only the Cullen's in my bridal party; they might outshine me.

Pulling my head in, I walked carefully out to the rest of the store. Both Alice and Emma came over to me immediately; Emma pointed to the raised area in the store. There were five or more mirrors with a tiny stool in the middle, for me to stand in and admire myself.

Alice helped me up onto the stool before moving in front of me. Lauren too came over; Angela and Bella were both distracted with trying to find Renesme a dress.

"It's perfect isn't it?" I cried with joy, it was the first wedding dress that I'd ever tried on, but I knew it was the one.

"I don't know Jess; I'm not sure whether a dress with straps is for you." Alice commented nicely. Emma nodded her head in agreement.

"The next dress is strapless, but is also has a wide skirt; it won't hug your body like this one does." She explained to me as she helped me down again from the stool.

I rushed back into the change rooms, I couldn't see what was wrong with the dress; could there possible be another dress that made me look even more beautiful?

* * *

**Renesme's POV**

Jessica had already come out with in one of the wedding dresses that I'd watched Aunty Alice had asked to be put aside for her. Angela and Mum had been both helping me look for a flower girl dress before Emma had come out and showed us some of the dresses that none of us knew that Alice had put aside for me. Jess walked out in the next dress.

Both Lauren and Angela jumped up from we'd been sitting and gasped rather loudly; they must have been thinking they were quiet or something. I'd seen the photos of mum and dad's wedding, mum hadn't been a vampire, but her dress was so perfect for her. Last night, Aunty Alice had explained to me that some dresses don't suit a bride, but like men, there was a perfect one out there that no matter if they were ugly or beautiful – the dress made them feel _and look, _a million dollars.

Lucky for Jessica, she'd found her dress. It was a strapless puffy dress, and the top half was covered in fake diamonds and other sparkly jewels. It didn't have much of a trail, but it was long enough for it to balance the top out nicely. She walked back up to the mirrors and looked at herself for the first time. I heard Aunty Alice whisper to herself,

"I almost didn't include that into the collection; wow." Everybody was amazed about how she looked. Her fiancé, Mike, would be blown away by her beauty when she walked down the aisle to him. Lauren asked about buying shoes, before Aunty Alice reminded her that we'd go shopping for shoes and accessories later on; today was just the dresses. She'd explained all of this on the way over to Seattle.

Emma, the manager lady, came out with more dresses. But these weren't white, but all pinks, greens and blues; these were our dresses. Mum and Aunty Angela went over to help Emma spread the bridesmaids and flower-girls' frocks. She'd brought out dresses that would go nicely with Jessica's chosen wedding dress.

*******

I tried on a few different smaller dresses that were supposedly designed just the flower girls in wedding bridal parties. I finally decided on one that I loved, but everybody else, most importantly Jessica, that apparently looked beautiful on me. It had a simple gold ribbon sitting in the middle, and another around the bottom too. Like Jessica's, it was puffy, from my waist down. I'd fallen in love with it.

Each Lauren, Mum and Aunty Angela tried a different type of dress. On the day of the wedding, they'd all would be wearing the same dress, but also in the same colour. And whatever type of dress and colour was decided on, Aunty Alice, too, would be wearing that dress.

When they came out, Lauren's was immediately discarded, it was a strapless, floor-length gown and the colour was a green mixture. It didn't look good on her; and even with mum and Aunty Alice being vampires, nobody could possible look good in that dress.

Both Mum's and Aunty Angela's had a halter, but waist and chest area both had been designed differently. Also, Mum's was a light pink colour while Aunty Angela's was a pale blue dress.

I was looking through the other dresses hanging in the store while the adults discussed and argued which of the two dresses should be allowed to be used for the Maid of Honour and the three bridesmaids.

After ten minutes of talking, they'd finally agreed that the blue one would suit much nicer, and Aunty Alice would have more of a choice when it came to the decorations and the features for the table.

Emma had taken all our measurements, saying that we'd need to give it three weeks or so before she'd have them back from the designers. Dad's car was still sitting out the front, before we all packed back into it and started for the long drive home.

We'd finished with the dresses, now just our hair, shoes, make-up and the accessories to do. Brilliant.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hoped that you liked that chapter. I've decided not to go through this story day-by-day. But rather every time that they go out and do something important. Such as, shopping for the bridal dresses. Also, I'll probably do shoes, and accessories in one go and later on two different chapters for the buck's/hen's party. That should be interesting. And, the links for each of the dresses that the girls decided on are up on my page now, including Renesme's dress.  
**

**I don't know when my next update will be; school starts in a few days & I need to think about that for a while. Thanks for reading, and please please please REVIEW! **

**EvangelineHale  
**


End file.
